ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
重返萬聖節城堡
簡介 :參見：活動公告 __TOC__ 活動期間 *2017/10/20 (五) 16:00 ～ 11/03 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 重返萬聖節城堡 在慶祝萬聖節的時候，聽見了熟悉的聲音… 「別擔心，我知道如何應付那個強壯的女人。」 不覺得這很像『雷因』會說的話嗎？ 他們深信『雷因』被困在夾縫內，並願意嘗 試任何方法將他找回，因此他們攻入城堡尋 找『雷因』。最後發現這只是「南瓜劊子手」 精心策畫的陷阱，只是為了報復去年萬聖節的 仇…。這次他還帶來了新的朋友「骷髏之王」！ 萬聖節城堡戒備森嚴，但是『拉斯韋爾』等 人必須找到一條前進的路，只要有任何機會 能找回『雷因』… 萬聖節城堡・迷宮 初級= 萬聖節城堡迷宮·初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用「白魔法」 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 屍鬼 殭屍 |boss = 亡魂 |drop = 骷髏鑰匙 }} |-| 上級= 萬聖節城堡迷宮·上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用「黑魔法」 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 法師 暗影 |boss = 南瓜小鬼 |drop = 骷髏鑰匙 }} |-| 覺醒級= 萬聖節城堡迷宮·覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用「綠魔法」 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 瑪門樹精 樹精 林眼樹精 |boss = 南瓜騎士 |drop = 骷髏鑰匙 }} 萬聖節城堡・城樓 初級= 萬聖節城堡城樓·初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用道具 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成3次以上土屬性傷害 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-2 = (2) |reward-3 = (2) |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (2) |monster = 浮游之眼 小魔精 法師 32頁 紅之魂 林眼樹精 殭屍 |boss = |drop = 素材 異想天開之箱 知性光片 災禍的封神珠 終焉的預言書 神魔王結晶 妖精王密書 鬥氣之種 堅硬岩石 幸運種子 神獸的極彩角 樂園的幻虹花 神幻結晶 魔性液滴 魔石 黑色大魔石 藍色大魔石 綠色大魔石 橙色大魔石 紅色大魔石 紫色大魔石 白色大魔石 黃色大魔石 }} |-| 上級= 萬聖節城堡城樓·上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成3次以上火屬性傷害 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-2 = (2) |reward-3 = (2) |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (2) |monster = 血色眼 金幣龜 金幣龜家族 金幣龜王 金屬小仙人掌王 金屬仙人掌 金屬巨型仙人掌 金屬小仙人掌 小金幣龜 暗影 |boss = |drop = 兵員 金幣龜 金幣龜家族 金幣龜王 金屬小仙人掌王 小金幣龜 金屬仙人掌 金屬巨型仙人掌 金屬小仙人掌 道具 萬靈藥 超級以太 鳳凰尾巴 萬能藥 智力卷軸 力量卷軸 石英晶石 帳蓬 Y治療劑 }} |-| 覺醒級= 萬聖節城堡城樓·覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成3次以上風屬性傷害 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-2 = (2) |reward-3 = (2) |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (2) |monster = 血色頭顱 暗黑元素 黑足蛛 死首 番茄殺手 挑食惡魔 屍鬼 瑪門樹精 小邪鬼 爆破怪 赤紅幽光 亡魂 飛靈 紫黑眼 樹精 木人樹精 |boss = |drop = 黑色晶石 黑色大晶石 黑色中晶石 綠色晶石 綠色大晶石 綠色中晶石 防禦晶石 防禦大晶石 防禦中晶石 治癒晶石 治癒大晶石 治癒中晶石 攻擊晶石 攻擊大晶石 攻擊中晶石 支援晶石 支援大晶石 支援中晶石 技巧晶石 技巧大晶石 技巧中晶石 白色晶石 白色大晶石 白色中晶石 稀有 黑色超晶石 綠色超晶石 防禦超晶石 治癒超晶石 攻擊超晶石 支援超晶石 技巧超晶石 白色超晶石 }} 萬聖節城堡・內部 中級= 萬聖節城堡內部·中級 :第2天開放 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用1次光屬性攻擊 |mission-3 = 隊伍中帶有菲娜 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 骷髏工匠 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 萬聖節城堡內部·覺醒級 :第4天開放 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊伍中帶有拉斯韋爾 |mission-3 = 使用極限終結Boss |mission-4 = 在10回合之內終結Boss戰 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 南瓜劊子手 |drop = }} |-| 惡夢級= 萬聖節城堡內部·惡夢級 :第6天開放 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用「白魔法」 |mission-3 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-4 = 召喚泰坦 和 吉祥天女 |reward-1 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 骷髏之王 |drop = }} Boss 中級= 骷髏工匠 能力 * Wailing Swipe: Physical damage (3.5x) to all enemies and decrease DEF/SPR (45%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Dream Stealer: Dark magic damage (2x) with MP as MAG (max 250) to one enemy and inflict blind (100%) to one enemy. * Accursed Flames: Fire magic damage (2x) with MP as MAG (max 250) to one enemy and inflict blind (100%) to one enemy. * Hailfire: Fire magic damage (2.5x) with MP as MAG (max 250) to all enemies. 攻擊方式 * Up to 4-5 actions per turn. * (Once/turn): Wailing Swipe. * (Once/turn): Dream Stealer. * Below 50% HP threshold (Once/turn): Accursed Flames. Targets highest HP unit. * Below 50% HP threshold (Once/turn): Hailfire. * Normal Attack. |-| 覺醒級= 南瓜劊子手 能力 * Death Declaration: Inflict doom for 5 turns to all enemies. * Trample: Earth magic damage* (1.5x) and inflict paralyze (20%) to all enemies. * Swipe: Physical damage (1.8x) and decrease DEF/SPR (20%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Clash: Physical damage (2.5x) to one enemy. * Reap Blood: Physical damage (1.3x) as HP drain (80%) to all enemies. * Reap Soul: Physical damage (0.3x) as MP drain (30%) to one enemy. * Soul Blaster: Dark magic damage (1.8x) with consecutive damage increase (2x, Max: 2) to all enemies. Conditional attacks * First turn: Death Declaration, end turn. * Every turn and HP above 80%: Swipe. Incredibly small chance to not be used. * Every turn and HP between 50%-80%: Clash. Targets unit with status ailments. * Every 3 turns and HP between 50%-80%: Trample. * Every 2 turns and HP between 20%-50%: Reap Blood. * Every 3 turns and HP between 20%-50%: Reap Soul. Very small chance to not be used. * Every 2 turns and HP below 20%: Swipe. * Every 3 turns and HP below 20%: Soul Blaster. Regular attacks * Up to 4-5 actions per turn. * Normal Attack. |-| 惡夢級= 骷髏之王 能力 * Wailing Swipe: Physical damage (3.5x) to all enemies and decrease DEF/SPR (45%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Dream Stealer: Dark magic damage (4x) with MP as MAG (max 400) to one enemy and inflict blind (100%) to one enemy. * Accursed Flames: Fire magic damage (4x) with MP as MAG (max 400) to one enemy and inflict blind (100%) to one enemy. * Hailfire: Fire magic damage (3.5x) with MP as MAG (max 400) to all enemies. * Horror: Inflict confuse (50%) to all enemies and decrease dark resistance (80%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Soul Siphon: Magic damage (1.5x) as HP drain (30%) to all enemies and magic damage (0.3x) as MP drain (30%) to all enemies. * Eternal Torment: Decrease fire resistance to (80%) for 3 turns to all enemies and restore HP (3%), MP (10%) to caster. * Shadow Storm: Dark magic damage (5x) with MP as MAG (max 450) to all enemies. 攻擊方式 * Up to ? actions per turn. * (Once/turn): Wailing Swipe. * (Once/turn): Dream Stealer. Targets highest ATK unit. * Below 40% HP threshold (Once/turn): Eternal Torment. * Below 40% HP threshold (Once/turn): Shadow Storm. * Below 60% HP threshold (Once/turn): Horror. * Below 60% HP threshold (Once/turn): Soul Siphon. * Below 80% HP threshold (Once/turn): Accursed Flames. Targets highest HP unit. * Below 80% HP threshold (Once/turn): Hailfire. * Normal Attack. 情報 * 骷髏鑰匙掉落率： ** 萬聖節城堡迷宮·初級 (10體力)：固定1個，5%機會多1個 ** 萬聖節城堡迷宮·上級 (20體力)：固定2個，10%機會多1個 ** 萬聖節城堡迷宮·覺醒級 (30體力)：固定3個，15%機會多1個 ** 打3場初級的機率與打1場覺醒級的機率相同。 * 使用鑑定之手或烏鴉斗篷提高敵人掉落稀有道具的機率。 * Castle Keep - ADV drops metal cactuars worth 275,000exp, which is 6,875 exp/NRG. ** This is less than Cactuar Dunes - Paradise (average 9333.3 exp/NRG), although this event is up for longer. ** This is less than a full clear of Timber Tracks - Exploration (8362.5 exp/NRG), although this event takes less time than a full clear of Timber Tracks. * Castle Keep - ADV drops gil snappers worth 44,500gil, which is 1112.5 gil/NRG. 攻略短片 萬聖節城堡迷宮·覺醒級 萬聖節城堡城樓 萬聖節城堡內部·中級 萬聖節城堡內部·覺醒級 萬聖節城堡內部·惡夢級 Category:特殊任務